


Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Tri wakes up alone again.





	Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016 and based on Unyan's Psycho-Pass AU. PAF and Psycho-Pass are not mine. Title is from Maroon 5 song "Sunday Morning".

Sunday morning, rain is falling, and Tri wakes up sweating again.

It’s been—days? Weeks? Maybe months? Tri has lost count of the days ever since it happened. All he knows is that the same scene has been repeating itself in his nightmares: Eka yelling and pushing him. The explosion. Smoke and debris and rubbles. Eka, bleeding, telling him to run away—

Tri shakes his head and chooses to stretch his body and dress up, trying to get rid of that memory.

Today is his day off. Adriaan had insisted that he should rest and not come back to the office. Tri doesn’t know if it’s a good idea. He knows he’s overworking himself, but work is the only effective distraction. There are always tasks to finish, cases to solve, things that can fully occupy his mind and make him temporarily forgets.

He catches a whiff of a warm, homely smell as he walks towards the kitchen. Coffee. It comes from—

“Eka?"

It's Eka. Eka, leaning on his table, grinning as he puts his cup of coffee next to another on the table. Eka, breaking into his apartment in the early Sunday morning (Tri is always annoyed, but never asked how he does that), making coffee for himself and Tri, like what he used to do when they were younger, before they fell apart. Eka, alive and grinning.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Eka winks at Tri. “You look like you could use some coffee."

Tri wants to yell at him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he lunges forward and kisses Eka.

Eka is taken aback by the suddenness of it, but then he kisses back, sliding his tongue against Tri’s lower lip, and Tri lets it in. It’s intense, almost desperate, like hungrily gasping for air after almost drowning, like finally finding a way after aimlessly wandering in the wilderness.

Maybe Eka is the one who pushes him or maybe he is the one who pulls Eka, Tri doesn’t know, but suddenly they’re in his bedroom, Eka on top of him, their mouths ravishing each other, tongues playing, teeth biting, nails raking skin.

* * *

Rain is still falling outside when Tri wakes up again.

This time, he doesn’t wake up from a nightmare, and Eka is beside him. Eka’s face is calm, a peaceful expression Tri hasn’t seen for too long. He takes his time to observe Eka’s short chestnut-coloured hair; his strong jawline; his sharp cheekbones. Tri has known them for years, but—numbed by familiarity, perhaps—he’s never really appreciated how fine they are.

Eka’s eyelids flutter open, and he gives Tri a languid smile.

“Morning, sunshine.” His voice croaks with sleep. Tri feels the very sound of it sinks inside him. He doesn’t say anything, yet the ends of his mouth move slightly to form something that isn’t quite a smile—but close enough.

Eka yawns. “What’s the time now?”

Tri takes a glance at the alarm clock that rests on the drawer next to his bed. “Eleven.”

“Let’s have breakfast. Or brunch. Whatever,” says Eka, so naturally like he’s always belonged here—because he did, Eka belonged here, with him, to him—yet somehow a fear grabs Tri: a fear that he may just go and disappear again.

He seizes Eka’s arm.

“Let’s just stay for a while.”

“If you wish,” Eka grins and falls back on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around Tri and tucking the other’s head beneath his chin. For the first time in too long, Tri doesn’t flinch from the physical contact between them.

The incessant drizzling of the rain outside. The warmth emanating from Eka’s broad torso that rises and falls rhythmically with his breathing. The steady beating of Eka’s heart.

Tri is soon lulled back to sleep, but not before he tells Eka, half-awake, half-pleading:

“Don’t leave.”

From his bleary eyes he sees Eka smiles and plants a kiss on top of his head.

“I won’t.”

* * *

Sunday afternoon, rain is still falling, and Tri wakes up alone again.

This time, Eka is nowhere to be found.


End file.
